


Clever thief, lost dwarrow and a pleased brother

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: By Nori's one night stand, Dori gets laid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is not sure whether he takes after his older brother, or if his older brother takes after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever thief, lost dwarrow and a pleased brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenkangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/gifts).



> So I saw this post http://greenekangaroo.tumblr.com/post/45462173106/all-i-want-is-a-story  
> And I was like, "dang. You're right." so I gifted it and...is that ok? I'm sorry.  
> I tried. At 5 am because my sleep schedule is forked up. At 5 am I support the headcanon that Nori kind of sleeps around.

Nori always caught on quickly. Not only when Dori tried to teach him something, but also in noticing something was off.

Dori would not sit still for a single moment. Hands busy constantly, either mending clothes or making food. Once he got Ori to go to bed, he would clean the whole house for a second time, as he had already done so when he woke up. Nori knew something was off, only, he did not know what.

Nori likes to think he would have figured it out on his own eventually. He would not. Had the dwarrow he brought home not have accidentally crept into the wrong bedroom when coming back from fetching a glass of water - as Nori was kind enough to let his "friends" stay the night after he was done with them - he would never have known. Had the dwarrow not slid into bed and been met by Dori's welcoming arms - Dori was still asleep at this point, and his body had simply reacted on its own - then Dori would not have been woken up by a set of teeth nibbling at his neck, a rough hand tracing his spine.

Oh, how long it had been. Oh, how he had missed it.

At first, Dori thought it was a dream, as did the dwarrow, and he did not even bother to pull away from the other. Instead, he moaned a bit, hoping the dream would continue. By the time he realized it was not a dream, he no longer cared, for he was too busy enjoying the hand stroking him, the marks being left on his neck and chest, the manhood of the other one very apparent against his hip. Once he came to his senses again, he was a tad embarrassed about the whole thing; it was not proper to screw a stranger who accidentally made his way into your bedroom.

The dwarrow did not care. When Dori asked him if he would like breakfast, he smiled and nodded, remaining in bed as Dori put on some clothes.

Nori woke up wondering where his bedmate for the night had gone, but assumed he had left early. Then he went out to the kitchen and saw his brother cooking an awful lot of breakfast. He assumed Dori was just in a good mood, that the problem had fixed itself, whatever it was. Then the dwarrow he had purposefully gotten drunk and brought home with him came out from Dori's room, and suddenly the thief understood why there was a mark, a bitemark, on his brother's neck. 

"What in the name of Aulë is going on?" 

Dori only blushed, and the dwarrow only glanced at Dori, a soft look in his eyes.

"This is wrong on so many levels."

That did not stop Dori from seeing the dwarrow a dozen more times. Then fifty. Then a hundred.

**Author's Note:**

> ...then Dori went to Erebor and either  
>  A) Reunited with that dwarrow.  
> Or B) Never saw that sweet piece of ass again.


End file.
